A mysterious ticking noise
by ze-kiwi
Summary: ...ou de quoi vous rendre fou. Ca y'est, vous êtes intrigués ? C'est le moment de venir lire ! \o/ T pour le langage et la mauvaise humeur de Sanzô au réveil, parce que ça fait peur :p
1. A mysterious ticking noise

Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Ceci est ma première véritable fanfic. A la base, c'est un début de cadavre exquis sur un forum d'accros à Saiyuki (pour plus de détails, me contacter ! :p) Néanmoins, l'exercice m'ayant beaucoup plus, je vais écrire la suite ! 8D

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas en ma possession (sinon Dieu sait ce que je leur ferai... *w*). Ils appartiennent tous à Minekura-sama.

* * *

**_Chapitre 1 : _A mysterious ticking noise**

C'était un matin comme les autres. Enfin, cela aurait pu. Cela aurait dû, même, être un matin comme les autres. Avec une chambre en bordel, des canettes de bière vides, des mégots un peu partout, une boîte de mah-jong en vrac dans un coin, quelques impacts de balles sur un mur, témoins d'une soirée débauchée/enfumée/alcoolisée/agitée/normale (rayez la mention inutile) ainsi que nos quatre héros favoris-que-l'on-ne-présentera-pas-parce-que-on-commence-à-les-connaître-zut-à-la-fin qui roupillaient sec. Et Hakuryu, que l'on a tendance à oublier, mais dont il a été démontré qu'ils n'iraient pas loin sans lui. En fait, c'est lui le pilier du groupe ! (\o/)  
Mais je m'égare et m'éloigne du sujet. Le décor est planté : (encore une chambre de quatre, vraiment pas de bol, à croire que toutes les auberges sont complètes même au fin fond de Shangri-La !) Gojyo enserre son oreiller plus que tendrement, Hakkai dort aussi paisiblement qu'une momie dans son sarcophage, Goku, le ventre à l'air, bave en rêvant de Nikuman volants, côtoyant des boulettes au curry, vague réminiscence d'un livre lu trèèèèèèès longtemps avant notre histoire.... Et enfin, notre moine débauché mais que l'on aimera quoiqu'il arrive parce qu'il a la claaasse [nota : ceci est une fanfic de fangirl, désolée], tourne résolument le dos aux autres dans son sommeil, les sourcils toujours froncés. Moi je dis, il aura des rides quand il sera vieux. Déjà que c'est un chauve...  
Mais là encore, je divague et vous mène loin de notre sujet. Mais je n'ai pas résisté. Bref.  
Ce matin-là, il était tôt. Très tôt. Trop tôt pour se lever et passer encore une interminable journée dans une jeep trop petite. Trop tôt pour se tirer des couvertures chaudes, du matelas plus ou moins confortable mais toujours plus moelleux que ce qui les attends dehors. Trop tôt aussi pour le petit déjeuner. Ah non, pas trop tôt. D'ailleurs, ce bruit discret à la porte, ne serait-ce pas l'aubergiste qui vient les réveiller et leur signaler que le repas les attends dans la salle commune ?  
Étonnamment, c'est Gokû qui va ouvrir la porte. C'est à ça que vous voyez que vous êtes dans une fanfic. Les raisons qui l'ont motivé à se tirer du lit, c'est l'appel du ventre. Et aussi le fait qu'il vient de se vautrer par terre en dormant. [ndla : c'est du vécu ."] Alors, il se traine vers la porte, mais derrière, il n'y a personne. Et pas d'odeur de petit-déjeuner non plus ;_; . Au moment de refermer, la mort dans l'âme, la faim au ventre, quelque chose attire son attention. C'est un petit paquet, simple, rectangulaire, papier kraft et ficelle à rôti. Rôti ? *ç*  
Il n'y a ni nom, ni étiquette. Peut-être est-ce à manger ? En ce cas, il ne réveillera pas les autres è_é. Sauf si c'est bon, peut-être qu'il en donnera un peu à Sanzô. Mais juste un peu. Et rien qu'à lui. Parce qu'Hakkai dit toujours que le bonze est tout maigre et qu'il ferait mieux de manger plus pour se remplumer ! \o/  
Curieux, notre jeune ouistiti referme la porte d'un coup d'épaule et commence à ouvrir le mystérieux paquet. Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse en déchirer le coin, un grognement interrogatif sort de sous les couvertures, tandis que la voix bienveillante (ce type est vraiment un monstre pour sourire dès le réveil ! 8D) d'Hakkai se fait entendre :  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Pour tout avouer, le grognement d'avant, c'était la même chose, mais en inarticulée, provenant de la gorge de Sanzo.  
Et le jeune (enfin pas si jeune que ça, puisque 500 ans ça compte) singe de répondre, un sourire chibi sur les lèvres :

-Un paquet !  
-Crétin, on avait pas remarqué !

Attention, le moinillon vient de faire une phrase complète à moins de 7 heures du matin. Je vous avais bien dit que ce jour n'était pas comme les autres ! C'est alors l'entrée en scène du Kappa :

-C'est peut-être un cadeau d'une admiratrice. Y'a pas une note "pour le beau jeune homme aux jambes siiii longues qui le rendent tellement sexy" dessus ?  
-Si c'est le cas, le colis a été déposé devant la mauvaise chambre. Je ne vois pas de tel locataire dans les parages...  
-Bonze pourri !  
- LA FERME !  
-Allons, ne hurlez pas ainsi dès le matin, on va se faire jeter de l'auberge...  
-Bon alors, ouistiti nain, tu l'ouvre ce truc au lieu de le secouer comme un demeuré près de ton oreille ?

Le gamin aux pupilles d'or avait cessé de décortiquer le paquet comme on épluche une banane, et le secouait, encore à moitié enveloppé dans son papier, près de son oreille.

-Mais ça fait tic-tac !  
-...Quelqu'un a commandé un réveil matin ?  
-On s'en fout !

Un autre déclic caractéristique se fit entendre. C'était le bruit du chien d'un S&W chromé dans les mains d'un bonze psychopathe qui s'armait. Sanzô, pressé de retourner sous la couette et de finir sa nuit, visait le colis.

-Mais t'es pas malade ? Et si c'était dangereux ?  
Ca, c'était Gojyo.  
-Et si c'était vivant ?  
Ca, c'était Hakkai.  
-Et si c'était à manger ?  
...Bon, ça je vous laisser deviner.  
-ON S'EN FOUT !  
-Mais...et si c'était une bombe ?  
...Ca, c'est encore Gojyo.  
Un sourire malsain se dessina sur les lèvres de Sanzo (t'façon, Sanzo qui sourit, c'est toujours malsain xD).  
-Tant mieux, ça explosera, et vous crèverez, vous crèverez tous ! Et jpourrai retourner pioncer.  
-Bien sûr, si son altesse Sanzô n'a pas eu ses 9 heures de sommeil, il est de mauvais poil !  
-Il est toujours de mauvaise humeur...  
-BON BEN ALORS TU L'OUVRES OUI OU MERDE ?  
-Profites-en Goku, Sanzo te demande de l'ouvrir.  
-FERME-LA !  
-Ah bah faudrait savoir...

Une veine palpita dangereusement au front du bonze, et finalement, le revolver se déporta du colis pour tirer en direction du métis, qui évita les balles en plongeant sous le lit. Hakkai eut un petit sourire navré.  
-Vous allez réveiller les voisins... Si on se fait virer, il ne faudra pas vous plaindre.

Pendant ce temps, Goku qui se débattait avec la ficelle, arrêta soudainement son geste, prit d'un ...éclair de génie. Enfin, presque.  
-Et si c'était des cafards ?

C'est vrai, les boîtes remplies de cafards, ça fait tic-tic...  
-Impossible, Gojyo possède le monopole des blattes dans la série.

Rassuré, le Baka saru finit d'arracher la fin du papier pour découvrir...

__

To be continued


	2. Les paris sont ouverts

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Les reviews précédentes m'ont fait énormément plaisir, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ^___^ Du coup, je vous ai concocté la suite (alors que je devrai réviser, honte sur vous !). Et je dois remercier plus particulièrement Liliphile qui m'a donné l'idée pour ce chapitre, qui, sinon, serait partit tout autrement XD (en fait, on serait directement arrivé au chapitre 3 sans s'être délecté auparavant, avouez que cela aurait été dommage, n'est-ce pas ? 8D)

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Les paris sont ouverts !**_

Pour découvrir… une boîte. Du genre boîte à chaussures. Mais en mieux, en plus propre, sans inscription ni quoique ce soit d'autre. Le tic-tac mystérieux se faisait toujours entendre.

-Bon alors, tu l'ouvres cette boîte ?

Gojyo s'impatientait, comme un gamin le jour de noël. Goku regardait le colis, immobile.

Une intense activité cérébrale semblait s'être mise en marche dans cette tête brune. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, ses yeux d'or fixés sur le couvercle, un doit pensif tapotant son menton, le singe réfléchissait. Devant ce spectacle rare, les trois autres s'étaient tus, un instant interdit.

-Goku ?

C'était Hakkai, qui se demandait 1/si le baka saru n'avait pas bugé 2/ si par un étrange hasard, il n'essayait pas de lui voler sa place de tête pensante du groupe ?

Hmm, heureusement pour lui, il n'y avait pas trop de risques de ce côté-là. Et puis, entre nous, il valait mieux que Goku soit influencé par le caractère de quelqu'un d'autre que le sourire sur jambes.

-En fait, j'en ai marre.

-Hein ?

C'était un bel unisson entre les trois compagnons, pour une fois. C'en aurait presque été émouvant. Le jeune homme/yokai/esprit de la terre (on va dire ça comme ça…) releva la tête et les regarda tour à tour, très sérieusement.

-J'en ai marre de jouer au poker, au jankenpo et tous les autres jeux débiles de Gojyo dans la jeep. En plus il triche.

S'ils n'avaient pas été déjà vautrés dans leur lit, ils en seraient tombés par terre. Une goutte de sueur sur le coin du front, le kappa pervers demanda :

-Mais quel rapport ça a avec cette stupide boîte ?

-Ben je propose un nouveau jeu ! è_é On va prendre les paris sur ce qui se trouve dans le colis !

Hakkai sourit avec bienveillance.

-L'enfant commence à prendre des initiatives, c'est bien !

Sanzô, qui était retourné sous sa couette et qui observait la situation d'un œil vague le réprimanda :

-Ne l'encourage pas dans ses idées débiles !

Mais déjà, Gojyo, grand parieur dans l'âme, était émoustillé.

-Et on parie quoi ? Ta part de bouffe ? J'ose pas imaginer le drame quand je vais gagner… Une revue cochonne ? J'en ai déjà plein. Le tour de cuisine, je préfère pas, Hakkai est le seul à savoir faire quelque chose de comestible.

L'ancien humain sourcilla, avec un air faussement (?) mortifié imprimé sur le visage :

-C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire à propos de ma cuisine ??!

-Raah mais j'ai jamais voulu dire ça !

Règle numéro 1 dans le petit guide de la survie pour un pèlerinage vers l'ouest réussi : ne jamais se fâcher avec le cuisinier. Gojyo écarta très vite le sujet :

-Bon alors, on parie quoi ?

-Eh, Sanzo, tu participes ?

Goku, rempli d'espoir, se tournait vers la masse informe de draps où le moine s'était enfoui, dans l'illusion de pouvoir finir sa nuit et éviter d'entendre trop de conneries dès le matin… Peine perdue.

-Nan.

-Alleeeez….Alllezeuuu… Allleeeez quoiiii…

Soudainement, Hakkai frappa du poing dans sa paume dans un éclair de génie.

-Je sais ! On parie le siège passager de la jeep !

-Pardon ??!

Sanzô avait bondit à cette annonce. Il n'y a rien de mieux pour sortir un bonze pourri de son confort présent que de menacer son bien-être futur.

-Parfaitement ! Celui qui trouve ce qui a dans la boîte voyagera jusqu'au prochain village dans le siège passager !

Une veine palpita sur le front de l'envoyé de la Trinité bouddhique.

-Vous déconnez, là ?

-Alors, si tu ne veux pas perdre ta place… joue !

-Va crever, kappa de merde.

-En fait, t'as peur de perdre, hein ?

-Moi, perdre contre une blatte ? Mais tu nages en plein rêve ! Faut se réveiller, c'est le matin !

-…Et c'est toi qui dit ça !

Une rafale de balles prouva au cafard que les bonzes, même mal réveillés, peuvent faire mouche. Il ressortit de sa planque, c'est-à-dire de dessous le lit, en grommelant.

-Bonze psychopathe… D'habitude, je préfère être sur le lit plutôt qu'en dessous !

-Mais t'as fini avec tes blagues en dessous la ceinture ?

Goku frappa dans ses mains, tout content. Il posa la boîte au centre, et s'assit, perplexe. Chacun fit de même, eh oui, même Sanzô, qui ne voulait pas perdre sa place.

-Hmm, moi je parie pour…

-Chut !

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as encore, Ô maître Sanzô ?

-Mais tais-toi, j'entends rien !!

-Entendre ? Ah voilà, c'est l'âge, il devient sourd, mes pauvres enfants, ça devait arriver ! Après la calvitie…

Quelques balles frôlèrent de très près les antennes de Gojyo.

Ceci fait, Sanzô tendait l'oreille, afin d'entendre quelque chose d'autre que cet incessant et intriguant tic-tac.

Tic-tac tic-tac tic-tac tic-tac tic-tac tic-tac tic-tac tic-tac tic-tac tic-tac tic-tac tic-tac tic-tac.

Non, rien ne changeait, et aucun indice ne transparaissait. La boîte mystère faisait une vingtaine centimètre de long sur une dizaine de large. C'était donc un petit objet, et l'on pouvait exclure l'hypothèse de l'éléphant mastiquant des bonbons. (ndla : …ne me posez pas de question, c'était tout à fait n'importe quoi)

Hakkai fut le premier à parier.

-Et si…c'était une souris pirate avec une jambe de bois qui fait les cent pas ?

-N'iiimporte quoi.

-Et si…c'était un compte-minute comme pour faire cuire les œufs ?

-C'est pas encore tout à fait l'heure du ptit dej', Goku. Et si c'était...une horloge ?

Sanzô s'était vraiment pris au jeu. Gojyo, sarcastique, eut envie de pourrir l'idée du moine :

-...mais pourquoi on nous enverrait une horloge ?

-...Pour décompter les secondes qu'il reste de ta vie !

Les phrases du bonze étaient toujours plus caustiques au réveil, surtout lorsque celui-ci était matinal.

Renvoyé sur les roses, le métis réfléchit un instant, puis déclara d'un air convaincu :

-Je sais ! C'est le cœur de Davy Jones !

-Tu n'aurais pas dû regarder la télé hier soir, Gojyo, fit Hakkai d'un ton compatissant.

-Bon alors c'est une bombe ? renchérit le demi-sang.

-Et le temps qu'on termine ce jeu débile proposé par quelqu'un de tout aussi crétin, on va tous crever, soupira le blond.

-Avoue, Goku, c'est toi qui l'as déposé ici !

-Mais non ! Moi, je parie pour…raah…pour…un pic-vert.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre… -_- … alors, on l'ouvre cette boîte ou on attend de finir carbonisé puisqu'au final, c'était bel et bien une bombe ?

D'un commun accord –ce qui était rare- on fit les paris : Hakkai avait parié pour une souris pirate avec une jambe de bois, mais en même temps, il ne prenait pas trop de risque, vu qu'il ne lâcherait jamais sa place de conducteur. Goku était persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un compte-minute –il avait finit par abandonné l'idée d'un pic-vert, sage décision entre nous. Sanzo avait proposé une banale horloge, preuve de son manque total d'imagination. Quant à Gojyo, il avait sombré dans la paranoïa et s'était planqué sous le lit en attendant qu'on ouvre le paquet –une bombe, ct'une bombe jvous dit !

Et là, je vais faire durer un peu le suspens en divergeant du sujet et vous raconter des choses sur les langoustes. *tôlé d'indignation* Non, je plaisante, bien sûr, mais j'aime beaucoup sentir ce pouvoir sous mes doigts ! MUAHAHAHAHAH *Banri, sors de mon corps ! _*

Hem, revenons à notre histoire.

Enfin, ce fut Goku qui saisit la boîte et eut l'insigne honneur de soulever le couvercle. Son expression se figea : la bouche légèrement entr'ouverte, les sourcils froncés, il resta là, interloqué.

-Bon, alors, c'est quoi ? s'impatientèrent les autres.

-C'est un…c'est un…je sais pas ce que c'est.

Sanzô, agacé, lui retira la boîte des mains, et fut tout autant interpellé.

-C'est un métronome, dit il d'un ton sentencieux.

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration : 1/ parce que Goku ne savait pas ce que c'était 2/ parce qu'ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce que cela venait faire là et 3/…cela signifiait qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait gagné le pari.

-T'es sûr que c'est pour nous ?

-Apparemment, y'a un mot avec, répondit le moine tout en tâtant dans sa poche à la recherche de sa paire de binocles (entre nous, je le trouve très sexy avec ses lunettes. Mais après les goûts et les couleurs… xD)

-Naaan, laisse tomber, le temps que le vieux pépé trouve ses lorgnons, on y est encore demain.

Gojyo, rassuré de voir que ce n'était pas un engin explosif, était ressortit de sa cachette. Une rafale de balles la lui fit très vite regagner, et lui appris par ailleurs que les bonzes, même hypermétropes, sont dangereux avec un smith &wesson entre les mains.

Le singe du groupe finit par prendre la carte des mains de Sanzô –eh oui, il sait lire, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire.

-Alors ? s'enquit Hakkai.

-C'est marqué « à l'intention des pèlerins allant vers l'Ouest ».

-Bon, ben y'en a pas trente milles déjà, c'est pour nous.

-Moi j'aurai plutôt marqué « pour les beaux gosses qui vont vers l'Ouest »…

La réflexion passa inaperçue.

-Mais pourquoi un métronome ?

C'est vrai ça, pourquoi un métronome ? Et surtout, de qui ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode de « A mysterious ticking noise ! », bientôt sur vos écrans !

Tic-tac-tic-tac… _To be continued !_

_

* * *

  
_

Le mot de l'auteur : je suis navrée par ce chapitre XD Non, sérieusement, il me déçoit. Bah, on verra ça au prochain chapitre – qui est déjà en marche dans mon cerveau \o/


	3. Artefact, don du ciel ou?

**Le mot de l'auteur **: Aha ! Voilà enfin le chapitre 3 ! Et bientôt la fin de mon bac blanc ! (et j'écris ça au lieu de réviser, alors que demain, je passe l'éco .") Je me suis bien amusée XD J'espère que ça vous plaira. Je suis désolée si la narration est un peu cousue de temps en temps, mais il fallait bien avancer ! (et j'ai pas trop le temps de paufiner. Plus tard, peut-être ?)Ah, et c'est un poil court aussi ! ^^" Gomen ! A bientôt !!

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages sont l'entière possession de Kazuya Minekura-sama, et je n'ai aucun droit sur mes chéris T.T

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Artefact, don du ciel ou tout bonnement cadeau empoisonné ?**

« Mais pourquoi un métronome ? »

Non, là n'était pas la question. La vraie question, celle qui revient à chaque étape de notre vie, qui ferait pâlir d'envie Shakespeare et son métaphysique « être ou ne pas être », l'interrogation existentielle que chaque être humain se pose, plus ontologique, plus absconde et plus insoluble encore que le « où vais-je, où cours-je, dans quel état j'erre ? », l'énigme qui a obsédé tous les philosophes présents, passés et futurs, qui est propre à l'essence humaine, la véritable question est :

« Qui a posé cette foutue connerie de métronome devant la porte ? »

La formulation, ô combien poétique et qui vient de pourrir l'envolée lyrique dans laquelle je me lançais, revient à notre Sanzô favori (mais naaan, pas Ukoku, même si je l'adore ! è_é) qui vouait déjà une haine féroce envers l'artefact maléfique qui avait l'outrecuidance de ruiner sa grasse matinée (enfin, de toutes manières, si ça avait pas été le métronome, ça aurait forcément été quelque chose d'autre, non ?).

Hakkai, un doigt pensif sur le menton, réfléchit à haute voix :

- Nous pouvons exclure l'hypothèse de la vente par correspondance, vu que c'est Sanzô qui possède la carte de crédit.

-Et ?

-Eh ben il n'aurait certainement pas commandé un métronome…

…

…

Si ?

Un ange passa.

Les trois yokais fixèrent le bonze d'un regard suspicieux.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS IMAGINEZ BANDE DE DEBILES ?!!

-C'est bon, c'est bon, on te croit, reprit l'ancien humain, avant de poursuivre sa réflexion ; il faut également ajouter le fait que le mystérieux facteur nous surveille et connaît notre position précise, alors que nous changeons d'auberge tous les jours.

-Ah, alors j'ai peut-être une idée, fit Gokû, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

Les trois autres, interessés –puisque une idée, si rare, est toujours intéressante de la part du singe, l'encouragèrent du regard.

-Eh ben…c'est ptête une des filles que Gojyo a dragué hier soir !

-Aaah il est pas si con que ça, finalement, le ouistiti ! Une de ces pépés emballées par le si seeexy Sha Gojyo le poursuivant jusqu'au bout du monde pour le combler de cadeaux ! 'fin moi, je préférerai qu'elle m'offre son co…

ZEBAFF fut l'unique son qui termina cette phrase, bruit caractéristique du harissen vengeur de Sanzô.

-Crééétin. De 1/tu parles beaucoup de filles, mais t'as pas l'air d'avoir tant de succès, de 2/ si ça avait été le cas, hautement improbable !, pourquoi est-ce que ce serait marqué « pour les pélerins qui vont vers l'Ouest » ?

- TOI !

Gojyo s'énervait, agitant les antennes, et aurait bien fait quelques misères au bonze, mais c'est Sanzô qui a le monopole du baffeur dans cette série.

Hakkai prévint à nouveau :

-Arrêtez de hurler, on va vraiment se faire virer…

Goku continuait d'activer ses petits neurones, fallait bien s'occuper avant que le petit dej' soit servit.

-Ca peut pas être Kogaiji, je vois vraiment pas pourquoi il nous enverrait un cadeau. Et pis si c'était piéger...naaan c'est pas son genre !

Hakkai approuva d'un signe de tête, et ajouta :

-Peut-être un cadeau de la Kwanon ?

Les deux qui connaissaient –ou plutôt se souvenaient- de Kanzeon Bosastsu firent la grimace. Les mots « cadeau » et « Kwanon » dans la même phrase sonnaient bizarre, surtout avec cet hermaphrodite qui prétendait être l'incarnation de la compassion…

L'idée fut rejetée. Goku, entre un grognement de ventre, proposa :

-Peut-être du type bizarre ?

-Lequel ?

Car des types bizarres, mon Dieu, il y en avait tout un tas ! L'esprit de la terre haussa des épaules : tout était ouvert !

Le borgne (oui oui, y'a un beau brun borgne dans l'équipe, on l'oublie souvent) reprit le fil de sa réflexion :

-C'est un métronome. Qui pourrait-nous envoyer un métronome ?

-C'est quoi un métronome ? Ca se mange ?

Sanzô regarda l'objet en question qui, dans sa boîte, continuait son incessant tic-tac.

-Oh oui, je te le ferai bien bouffer mais est-ce que c'est digeste…

-Sanzô, méchant ! è_é

-Allons, allons, Sanzô, ne maltraite pas les enfants ! Et ne leur fait pas porter à la bouche n'importe quoi !

-QUI EST-CE QUE VOUS TRAITEZ DE GOSSE ?!!

Toujours imperturbable, Hakkai continua :

-Ceci mis à part, cela à un rapport avec la musique, puisque cela sert à garder le tempo dans un morceau.

-On s'est fait agresser par un musicien ces temps derniers ? questionna Sanzô. Me rappelle plus.

Les autres firent « non » de la tête.

-Quelqu'un est musicien ici ?

- Le ventre de Goku fait beaucoup de bruit, mais rien de très harmonieux. Fit remarquer Gojyo. L'intéressé lui fila un coup de pied dans le tibia avant de prendre un air dégager et lancer :

-Y'a Gojyo qui a l'étoffe d'un maître-chanteur mais…

-Hmm, allons Goku, ne soit pas si cruel. Il est vrai que Gojyo possède de nombreux vices : il joue, il boit, il fume, il utilise les canettes comme cendrier, il ne sait pas faire son lit, il oublie toujours de refermer le pot de confiture correctement, il dilapide l'argent durement gagné, a des fréquentations peu recommandables, ne sait pas s'occuper du linge et laisse toujours ses poils dans le lavabo, sans compter le fait qu'il ne sait faire ni la vaisselle, ni la cuisine, mange sans regarder les dates de péremptions, ne referme pas convenablement la porte lorsqu'il rentre ivre…

-RAH CA VA ! fit le fautif qui s'était écroulé à mesure que la liste de ses défauts s'allongeaient. Ne faisant pas attention, Hakkai continua :

- …ne range jamais à la bonne place les plats, laisse trainer ses magazines, mais… ce n'est pas un escroc.

Gojyo posa une main tremblante sur l'épaule de l'ancien humain :

-Hakkai…

Une goutte de sueur désespérée pendait sur son front.

Sanzô tournait et retournait l'énervant petit objet (tic-tac-tic-tac-tic-tac-tic-tac-tic-tac), essayant de déterminer si c'était maléfique, bénéfique ou autre chose. Mieux encore, il cherchait où cela s'éteignait. Peine perdue. Passablement énervé, il pointa son Smith&Wesson chromé vers la pauvre petite chose tic-tocante. Goku se jeta alors sur l'instrument et l'arracha des mains de son propriétaire (au singe, hein, le métronome il est à tout le monde ! XD)

-NON !

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

-Tant qu'on sait pas si c'est précieux ou si ça sert à quelque chose, on le bousille pas !

Gojyo approuva –pour une fois !- le ouistiti et renchérit :

-T'imagine si on se pointe au château de Gyumao, et qu'on apprend qu'il faut un métronome pour lui péter la gueule ?

-…j'ai quelques doutes sur cette hypothèse, soupira Sanzô, en rangeant à contrecœur son adorable petit joujou argenté.

Une discrète clochette vint du corridor, signifiant…

-A TABLE ! PETIT DEJEUNER !

Goku se rua sur la porte, à l'arracha à demi de ses gonds, poussa Gojyo, se précipita dans l'escalier, glissa, tomba, et dans un vacarme gargantuesque, se ramassa sur le palier.

-MAIS QUEL CRETIN !

Grouiiik – le grognement de l'estomac de l'enfant sous-nutrit la seule chose qui répondit au bonze. Goyjo, à côté, se bidonnait, rajoutant au désordre ambiant.

Mais l'aubergiste se pointa, suivit de plusieurs clients en colère : c'était donc eux les fautifs du boucan pas possible à une heure indue, à hurler, tirer des coups de revolver, et autre !

Ce qui devait arriver arriva, et malgré les nombreux avertissements de Hakkai, la bande à Sanzô…se fit jeter.

Bon, c'était pas trop grave, la nuit était finie. Non, ce qui était très grave…c'était qu'ils s'étaient fait jeter SANS PETIT DEJEUNER !

Déjà, Goku défaillait.

-J'ai la dalle ! ;_ ;

-La ferme.

-Mais j'ai faim !

-Moi aussi, alors la ferme !

Oui, il est très mauvais de débuter une journée sans petit déjeuner, réveillé par un métronome maléfique, et à jouer à des jeux débiles et des paris crétins.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Goku, on va trouver un truc à manger en route.

Hakkai montait déjà dans la jeep. Au moment où Sanzô voulut gagner sa place habituelle, le conducteur l'en défendit.

-Quoi ? aboya le moine en fronçant les sourcils (brr qu'il fait peur ! XD)

-Tu as perdu le pari !

-Mais personne ne l'a gagné !

-Alors personne ne montera sur le siège passager jusqu'au prochain village.

Les autres en tombèrent pas terre. Ils allaient se serrer à trois sur la banquette arrière ? O_______O

Ce type était vraiment la cruauté même. Lui, il s'en fichait, il conduisait !!

Et malgré toutes leurs protestations, le sourire d'Hakkai les en dissuada. Non, mieux valait être gentil avec ce yokai-là.

Voici donc la scène présente. Hakkai conduit. Derrière, Sanzô, Goku et Gojyo se serrent sur la banquette arrière. « Ne me touche pas, sale Kappa ! » « Mais je te touche pas ! » « C'est ma jambe ! » « Non mais où tu balade tes mains » « ARRETEZ DE BOUGER OU JVOUS BUTTE ! »

Sur le siège passager est posé l'objet de toutes les discordes, non pas une pomme d'or, mais le métronome, qui continue son incessant tic-tac-tic-tac-tic-tac… [ndla : rien que d'imaginer la scène, jsuis morte de rire XD]

_Pouic-pouic-pouic._

HEIN ?

_Pouic-pouic-pouic._

C'est quoi ce bruit ? Tic-Tac-tic-tac-tic-tac. Non, le métronome est normal. Le grouuuuuuik de l'estomac de Goku était toujours présent. Alors que… ?

Les essieux de la jeep étaient bien graissés. Donc… ?

_Pouic-pouic-pouic._

Les trois yokais se tournèrent vers Sanzô, pour découvrir…qu'il claquait du papier bulle entre ses doigts. Eh oui, il avait récupéré la boîte du métronome, et avec, l'emballage.

-Eh, file m'en un peu !

-Nan.

-C'est vraiment une occupation de pépé !

-Allons, n'embêtez pas l'enfant et ne lui volez pas son jouet !

Le bonze, lâcha son papier bulle au profit de son revolver et quelques balles frôlèrent la tête brune d'Hakkai.

-EH ! On ne tire pas sur le conducteur ! C'est dangereux !

Et pendant ce temps-là, le perpetuel tic-tac continuait…

_To be continued_

_Que va-t-il arriver à la bande à Sanzô ? Le bonze supportera-t-il longtemps la banquette arrière ? Qui leur a envoyé un métronome, et surtout, pourquoi ?_

_Vous le saurez (peut-être) dans le prochain chapitre de « A mysterious ticking noise ! » A vous les studios !_


End file.
